


Love, Life and other disasters

by MrsRidcully



Series: Love, Life and other disasters [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gunny gets a surprise, M/M, Nate is Bamf best friend, Ray is just Ray, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of heats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “Can smell you a mile off Gunny, don’t think there is another Marine who smells like mom's homemade cookies.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic occurred thanks to long tumblr conversations with Aces_low and unaduessa they both encouraged and enabled me to put this out there and #aces_low dealt with the nightmare that is my stream of conscious writing and my abuse of commas.
> 
> this is a work of fiction and based on the HBO show no disrespect meant to the real men or actors who portrayed them

Feb 2003

Mike spied Captain Patterson striding across the dusty camp grounds towards him, a young Alpha officer at his side, Mike surmised that had to be Bravo's new Lt . The scents of the two Officer Alphas reached Mike before the actual men, Mike was familiar with Patterson's Patchouli and wood shavings -calming for an Alpha, suited the man whom Mike respected -the new officers scent could best be described as old leather chairs and library books , well by the looks of the new Lt the scent seems to suit him down pat , he had heard that the Man had gone to some Ivy league school and was smart as a whip, done pretty good in Officer candidate school too if rumour were to be believed.

 

Patterson reached out and shook Mikes hand , a warm smile creasing his already sun burned features .

“Gunnery Sergeant Mike Wynn I would like to introduce you to First Lieutenant Nate Fick “

 

Mike stepped forward shaking the younger man's hand , appraising the young Alpha , clear eyes, open smile that look of innocent and earnest belief in the corps still fresh on his face, the corps were going to eat him alive. Mike sighed internally, god save us from idealists.

 

Mike had heard good things about the Lt through the Gunny tree, the young Lieutenant had  proved himself a competent leader in Afghanistan and showed a level of understanding for the men that was a rarity.  

 

“ Eric Dill told me good things about you, Mike , said I needed to get down on my knees and thank god I got a good one” Nate gave him a wink as he said that .

Mike visibly preened under the praise , mentally chiding himself. When had he cared what and Alpha thought of him? For some strange reason the thought of this Alpha thinking highly of him made him proud.

 

Patterson made his goodbyes and left the new Lt and Gunny to speak and get to know one another , they would be each others backbone in the weeks to come and it was important that both men got the feel for one another.

 

“Mike if you don’t mind I’d like to be able to formally scent you before we go off and meet the other men ,  I know it is old fashioned protocol but I like to be able to know the scents of my men by heart.”

 

Mike smirked it really was harking back to the days of WW2 where pack bonds were forged strong and lasting. Mike liked the old ways though, and the men had often joked that Mike had Omega leanings because of his propensity to lay scent marks on the men each time he checked in on them, he took his role of Platoon Gunnery seriously, these men depended on him. Call him a mother hen or a Beta with Omega leaning, who cares, at the end of the day his men's welfare was all that mattered.

 

Nodding his assent, the lieutenant stepped into Mike's space rubbing his cheek against Mike's , his nose twitched as he took a lungful of the lieutenants scent, the smell of old leather and books filled his nose again . 

 

Pulling back Nate let out a loud barking laugh,  “fresh baked Chocolate chip cookies, really? Damn I am going to be wanting them for the rest of this mission. Unusual scent for a Beta,” Nate paused giving Mike a strange look, “that is your designation right?”

 

“Yes Sir, just an ordinary run of the mill Beta, Sir,” Mike responded quickly, if not a bit peevishly, over the years many had remarked on his scent and other quirks and while not meant in mean spirit it had sometimes grated on Mike's nerves. 

“Don’t think there is anything run of the mill about you, Gunny.” Nate’s green eyes twinkle with a hint of mischief. 

 

It was Mike's turn to laugh, “Sir, If I did not know you were already happily mated I’d say you were flirting with me, c'mon let's get you introduced to the rest of the men.”

 

Nate gave Mike an appraising look. “My mate, being part of Bravo, that is not giving you any cause for concern?” A pensive look passed across the young Lieutenants face. “We got the all clear to work together as long as we follow protocols it’s all above board.”

 

Mike could see the younger man's worry. “Sir -Nate, It don’t worry me a jot , we already have Pappy and Rudy and those two have proven to everyone the value of bonded pairs, there is just one question though.”

 

Nate smirked, already guessing his Gunny's line of thought. “Out with it, Mike.“

 

“So, Person, that seems like an odd match, but I am not one to judge, 35 and still no mate in sight,“ Mike sighed  

 

Nate grinned, showing he took no offence at what Mike said. “You're right, we are an odd match, my parents absolutely loathed him for the first 10 minutes, then wanted to adopt him. We met years ago at a Debate team thing.“ 

 

Nate smirked at Mike's raised eyebrow. “Yes, Josh has quite the talent for debate, he has a brain that people keep underestimating, kind, thoughtful,  funny all the things you could want, to me, he was and still is the perfect Omega, he balances me out.”

 

Mike patted Nate's shoulder.  “Well that's is all that matters then, and damn what others say.”

0o0o0

  
  


Bravo had gathered awaiting the new lieutenant, all eyes forward, one particular set of eyes sharpened their gaze at the approach of the Lieutenant and Gunnery Sergeant.  

 

Brad swore that Ray was actually shaking, for the last hour Ray had been next to useless, distracted and more goofy than normal, if such a thing was possible. Ray had obviously felt the arrival of his mate through their bond and had been steadily climbing the walls in anticipation. 

 

“My green eyed baby is here, gonna have my lover man,” Ray crooned, wiggling like an excited pup.

 

“Ray calm down, remember the rules, you don’t want to get your ass NJP’d because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself or remember protocol,” Brad growled.

 

“Homes, I freaking know, all right, but a guy can be excited about seeing his Alpha after 3 months apart, you're not jealous are you Bradley? You don't have your sweet little Ray Ray all to yourself anymore.” 

 

Ray affected what he thought was a sultry pose, battering his dark lashes at Brad. 

 

Shoving Ray towards the motor pool Brad snorted with disdain. 

“I shall have to find other ways to entertain myself like, I don't know, spearheading the invasion of Iraq. Move it you trailer park reject, they’re waiting for us.” 

 

The rest of the men had gathered around the clapped out Humvees they were trying to make ready, Poke leaning against Brad's victor nodding in greeting.

 

“Dawg, that your boys Mate?” pointing a thumb in the direction of the LT and Mike.

 

Taking up position next to Poke,Brad let his eyes flicker over toward  the Lt’s position. “Yes he  is, but more importantly, he is our new lieutenant.” Arching an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

 

“What is the intel on the boy king? You always know this shit Brad,” whispered Poke. 

 

Brad lent into the victor, fumbling around for a moment before grunting in triumph and pulling out a pair of Night Vision Goggles before answering  Poke .

 

“You mean apart from all the loved up dribble that has come from Ray? Not too much, but what I heard is good. Smart leader, did well in Afghanistan, good with the men, the usual.”

 

With a rueful shake of his head Poke sighed, “well anyone has got to be better than who Kocher has been saddled with. Man, Captain America is an accident waiting to happen, the man is nuts.”

 

“I hear you on that.” Agreeing, Brad fiddled with the straps of the NVGs, looking over to where Fick was talking to Rudy and Pappy. Brad's eyes flicked to the Man standing next to Fick, a familiar warmth pooling in his gut. Brad could not say where his Thing for Mike had started. Hell, he respected and admired the man, to Brads way of thinking Mike held a lot of the virtues that Brad himself wished to attain, Mike was a veteran of Mogadishu, a trained sniper, a leader and to Brad’s mind an embodiment of the warrior virtues he wanted and needed to attain, Mike was a strong, kind Beta, no nonsense, straight to the point, but always there with a good natured laugh and kind word when needed. 

 

What had Brad bent out of shape was how this respect had turned into something more. Since Pendleton, when he and Mike had spent hours going over the supplies they would need for the now aborted Mission to East Timor, he found his gut did this most annoying flutter when in the presence of Mike. And since when did he want to suddenly start giving Mike gifts? Brad had spent hours mentally chiding himself for acting like a teen Alpha with their first scent of Omega.

 

Brad normally was the one pursued, he had left a string of one night stands and dalliances behind him since his fiance had ditched him for his best friend, sighting that she felt the Bond pull with him and not with Brad, Brad liked them lith and blonde, young and uncomplicated and most of all gone by the morning. 

 

So why, in the very little down time he was afforded, did his thoughts trail to Mike? Well, doing things too, with and for Mike. More than one emergency trip to the latrines for some privacy had occurred when his mind had decided to throw images of thick thighs wrapped around him, Mike spread out taking his knot, submerging himself in Mike's scent. It was damn unprofessional and annoying, he was more than certain that Mike would not share these feelings, so Brad did what he did best he buried them deep and tried to forget about them, only it was not working out that way.

 

“Brad, Poke, I would  like to introduce you to our new lieutenant. “ Brad's eyes snapped up at the sound of Mike's Texas drawl, looking at the new Lt, Brad could see why he had his little Trailer park aunjanue all at sixes and sevens, the man was a poster child of hot. 

 

“Gents, pleasure to meet you all, Mike has been giving me the rundown, just wanted to check in and answer any questions about the mission that I can. If you have any questions about me I will do my best to answer them.” 

 

Brad smiled he could see why his RTO had fallen head over heels for this Alpha, big, green eyes and pouty mouth. Cute as a button is what his mom would say. 

 

“Never fear Sir your mate has been very effusive with his praise for your prowess.” Noting how red the tips of Nate's ears went Brad, in an unnatural moment of charity, continued, “he has made sure we are all aware of what an outstanding leader and Alpha you are, and that your professionalism and duty to your marines is beyond compare.” Brad tried to soften his smile conveying honesty.

 

Ray had said those things, but also what Brad had tried to bleach from his mind, was the almost reverent tones Ray used when describing Nate’s Knot and how long they had mated for and how many times Ray had come...it had given Brad nightmares just thinking about it. 

 

Looking from Fick's face he saw a pair of amber eyes crinkle in a hidden smirk. Mike damn well knew what Ray had said but he was not going to embarrass either man. 

 

Poke had wandered off to check on his team and the motor pool was mostly empty save for the four of them. Looking to his RTO, who by now was visibly starting to vibrate with excitement, Brad sighed internally. 

 

“So Mike, you want to come check those comms lists we just got? They seem a little screwed up.”

 

Mike looked over to Brad and then to the other two men, a slight nod showing he got Brad’s meaning.

 

Ray’s near maniacal grin was all the evidence they needed, Brad had to admit he was impressed by the restraint Ray had managed to show but restraint only lasted so long.

  
  


“Nate, Colbert and I are gonna go check these comms sheets, why don’t you take a minute and get yourself reacquainted with your Mate there, poor boy looks like he is gonna burst out of his skin.” 

  
  


As Mike and Brad walked off they could hear Ray's distinctive cackle and a muffled “Baby,“ and then what sounded like two bodies hitting the bonnet of the humvee. Calling over his shoulder, Brad could not help a passing shout “No come stains on my Victor, Ray.” 

 

Both men took up positions at the opening of the motor pool tent, acting as make do guards, allowing their new Lt and his mate a few scant moments of privacy.

 

Inclining his head towards Brad, Mike motioned to the Night Vision Goggles Brad still held. “Why you carrying them around Brad, they need new batteries or broke again?”  

 

Brad held them out towards Mike. “No, actually these are new, sourced from well you probably don’t want to know, but they work and I tweaked them a bit, the strap should fit better, they are for you.” 

 

Mike’s eyes widened in surprise, and Brad noted his scent grew a little deeper, surprise and pleasure registering in its mix.

 

“For me?” Mike took the NVGs looking at them, his broad brow furrowing in thought.

 

“Brad, these should be Rays, you guys will be taking point if things pan out the way command are talking. I got a set, they are no better or worse than the rest of the guys.” Mike went to hand back the goggles.

 

Brad acted on instinct, placing a hand over the one of Mike's that was holding the goggles.” Ray and I both put in for these, you will be carrying precious cargo in Ray’s eyes, and while I would sue anyone who repeats this for slander, I am rather fond of Ray and knowing you’re Nate’s Gunny and have these gives him some peace of mind,” Brad pushed the NVGs back toward Mike.

“Brad,“ Mike looked as if he was about to argue, his scent getting stronger.

“Mike they’re a gift, you know Ray is not the only one I am fond of “Brad let the fingers of his hand on top of Mike's tighten slightly before releasing it and his calm Iceman facade returned. 

 

“So, how hard do you think Sixta is gonna ride the men about grooming standard?

 

Mike, as if sensing Brad’s need to end the topic, took the NVGs and smiled at Brad's mention of the problematic Sixta.  

  
  


O0o0o0o

  
  


March  2003 

 

The heat haze shimmered above the baked Kuwait sand, reminding Mike of hot summers back home in Texas. That though was where the similarity ends, the sounds and smells were not of home, the scents of over 200 Marine Alphas, Betas and a few Omegas mixed creating a misma of smells and sounds. They were no longer in Kansas, that was for sure. Pulling his Boonie cap further down on his head, in a vain attempt to hide from the blazing sun, Mike set his steps to a group of gathered Marines, recognising the bandana clad Doc as he approached. 

 

The surly corpsman put the fear of God into most of the men,  the Alpha’s demeanor often had the others on the back foot, unsure whether Doc was pissed at them or just the whole world in general. Mike found he liked the man, respected his opinions and liked that he gave no quarter when caring for his fellow marines.

 

Doc Bryan turned to face Mike before he reached him, giving Mike one of his rare smiles. “Can smell you a mile off Gunny, don’t think there is another Marine who smells like mom's homemade cookies.“ 

 

Mike grinned, he was used to the good natured teasing about his scent, often, others were taken aback by the fact of the sweet scent came from a homely Beta like himself, he often wished he had a more subtle scent but if wishes were fishes as they said. 

 

“Hey Doc, the Lieutenant said you wanted to see me.” 

 

Doc led Mike away from the other marines. “Doc Aubin wants you to go see him, said something about headaches,”  Doc said, cocking a quizzical brow at Mike.

 

“Uh Yeah, think it's the sun getting to me, that's all, I'll go check in with him.”Mike rubbed a calloused hand across the back of his neck, he had been fighting these headaches on and off for weeks, they were not gonna kill him just annoying as heck, maybe Aubin would be able to prescribe something.

 

Slapping the Corpsman on the shoulders Mike made his goodbyes and headed towards where Lieutenant Aubin, the Battalion surgeon, had his tent. Knocking on the tent frame to announce his presence he entered the makeshift medical office. 

 

The Navy lieutenant looked up smiling at Mike's entrance. “Ah Wynn good, I think we have an answer to your headaches, grab a seat.” The Beta Lieutenant gave off calming scents, keeping his manner professional but warm, unlike Doc Bryan, whose bedside manner was a little rougher around the edges.

 

“So Mike, apart from the headaches, have you had any other issues, fevers , chills, mood swings maybe?”

 

Mike thought about it.”To be honest I thought it might be allergies to all this dust that is being kicked up, that or I some how caught a flu in this heat. “

 

Doc Aubin pushed some papers around on his desk, looking for something hiding under the piles of Battalion paperwork. “ Mike, have you ever heard of a condition called Dormant designation? I would be surprised if you had, it's only really been identified over the last couple of years.”

 

Mike rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, an edge of worry working its way into his gut. “Cannot say I have Sir, what is it?”

 

Aubin looked thoughtful. “Well, it's a condition that generally shows up in Betas, you would remember from your basic biology classes about the growth and hormone production stages that Alphas, Betas and Omegas go through right?” 

 

Mike nodded slowly, unsure where this was going, but that slight worry was turning into a stronger gnawing feeling.

 

Aubin continued. “Well as you may remember in early childhood, proteins and enzymes are produced that start the process of designation off kick in, starting the body onto its way to becoming an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, but in some rare cases this does not happen or not enough is produced and the body is left in limbo. Sometimes they are never produced, or in some cases they suddenly get a jump start and the body starts to undergo the changes it should have in childhood and adolescence  someone who has lived there life as a Beta is suddenly shown to be Omega.”

 

Mike felt himself gape . “You cannot be saying what I think you're saying.

 

Aubins sunflower scent kicked up and Mike could feel the waves of calm and compassion rolling off the man. “I am saying, Mike, your body has decided to wake up, and if your blood work is to be believed in a big way, you have never been a Beta. Mike, you're a Dormant Omega.”

 

Mike felt his head start pounding, this was not what he was expecting to hear. “You cannot be serious, I mean look at me, you're not saying I am suddenly going to be having heats and have to worry about getting knocked up, I'm 35-years-old for christ's sake.”

 

“I am sorry Mike but yes I am. You must know that healthy Omegas can go through heats and produce pups well into their 50s, you're a fit man, and I see no health complications  for you, even though you are going through this later in life. There are just a few precautions we are going to have to take, I cannot prescribe the normal heat suppressors I would to an Omega going into a mission, as we have no clear idea how your body would react, and frankly these military suppressors are not worth shit. I can give you some pain meds for the headaches and body cramps you are already suffering from, they will in no way impair your military effectiveness.” 

 

Mike nodded mutely as Doc Aubin talked on about the changes his traitorous body was going to inflict on him.

 

“Mike, I know you have a couple of Omegas in your platoon, it may help if you talk to them, I will let Godfather know of course and Doc Bryan, he should be able to help with any issues once the mission is underway, but you are under no obligation to let anyone else know, apart from your Lt.”

 

Mike nodded, suddenly a sense of dread washed over him. “What happens if my body decides that it wants to go into heat, smack dab in the middle of the invasion.”

 

“Mike, I do not think that is something we have to worry about right now. Your blood's don't show any of the precursors that would normally show building up to heat, and Doc can keep an eye out for symptoms, here these will help you understand what to look out for.“ 

 

Mike took the offered paperwork and pamphlets. 

 

Aubin stood, patting Mike on the shoulder.  “I know this is a shock, but don’t think on this as a negative, your body is finally letting you be who you should have, it just took its time to get there.”

 

Mike stood, offering a quick salute to the Doc. “Umm thanks for the information, I should leave you to it, sure there are marines with actual problems for you to tend to.”

  
  


Mike took his leave and headed straight to the senior NCOs tent, praying that it was empty. Trying to sort through all the information Aubin had given, how the hell was he going to deal with this? How were the men going to react when they found out? He had worked hard over the years to gain his position and to earn the respect of the other men who worked under and with him, was this going to change? Were they going to feel sorry for him, or treat him like some sort of joke? His mind went to one particular man, the budding friendship that had been building with Brad had been something Mike had enjoyed, a small private part of himself had in fact reveled  in the attention the young Alpha had shown him, enjoying Brad’s quiet ways and the not quite flirting that they had been doing.

 

Mike was under no illusion that a Prime Alpha like Brad would foster any romantic inclinations toward and plain middle aged Beta -nu Omega like himself and wanting something like that here and now right before they were about to Invade Iraq was just crazy. A friendship he could have, but would Mikes new found status ruin that? Had Brad’s interest in him been some deep Alpha knowing of what Mike really was and was it just biology forming this bond he had felt?

 

Walking into the tent he found it blessedly empty, right now he did not need the likes of Griego skulking about. Dropping heavily onto his bunk he let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

“Ah Mike, there you are, surprised you have not noticed all the commotion outside.“ Nate’s sunny face peered into the tent.

 

Mike took a steadying breath and stood looking at his lieutenant. “Sorry Lt, headache had me bit out of it, what’d I miss?”

 

Nate quirked an eyebrow, giving the impression of not buying Mike's headache story but being kind enough not to pry. “ Pizza delivery from Kuwait city, looks like we are a go.”

 

Mike stood, excitement taking the edge off the funk he was feeling. “And let me guess, still no word from our esteemed Captain, you wanna go find him?”

 

“You read my mind, Gunny. Lets see what he has to say.”

 

Mike let the worry from the Doc’s news fade into the background, they had a mission to ready for ,this was what he was trained for, this was what he was here for, following his Lt outside into the unrelenting sun Mike felt a surge of excitement.

  
  


o0o0o0o0

  
  


With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of, uh uh

Just a little bit of, just a little bit of,

Just a little bit of, just a little bit of

 

Q-tips voice floated up to the front of the command vehicle, Mike smirked. “You think we are going to have to listen to them the whole way to the Euphrates?”

 

Nate tipped his head back, looking at the two young Alphas in the back of the vehicle. “Sadly, I would say yes, it could be worse, it could be Boys to Men.” 

 

“Thank the gods for small mercies then.” Mike spat the wad of chew he had out, Nate tsked at him, not a fan of chew and telling Mike in great detail the damage it could do to one's health. The wait to get moving was wearing on all their nerves, but Mike had been out of sorts for two days now, his normally placid Gunny was fluctuating between moods and it was starting to worry Nate. 

 

“All right Gunny, out with it.“ Nate loathed to use the tone of command all Alphas had, but he had learned that Mike could seal up tighter than a drum. While Mike was open and caring for the men, he often tended to let his own needs be put on the back burner,   deflecting  or even evading  questions about his own well being. 

 

Mike’s reaction to Nate’s barked command was not what he was expecting at all. Normally, when a command tone was used on a Beta or lower ranked Alpha the response was subtle, a shifting of posture slightly and an inclination of the head to show they had heard the Alpha. Mike's response was not that. Mike's head dropped, exposing the nape of his neck, between his Mopp suit and Kevlar, the unmistakable scent of Omega in distress filled the cab. 

 

“Oh Shit! What the fuck, Mike?” Nate was flummoxed, Mike was a Beta this should not be happening. 

 

Mike slowly sat up, looking embarrassed and annoyed. “Hell Doc warned me I might react like that, kind of sucks not knowing what surprises this whole thing has for me. Look Lt, I was going to talk to you about this, but the invasion kind of got in the way, when we have time I'll tell you all you need to know, I’ll be fine.”

 

Nate kept his tone even. “Alright Mike, I have faith in your judgement, though  you may want to have a talk to Ray about how to ignore an Alpha's command he is quite skilled at it, believe me.” 

 

The inelegant snort Mike made showed just what he thought of that idea. ”You may be right Lt, just don’t fancy seeing Ray’s reaction though.”

 

Nate felt relieved at the lessening of the tense atmosphere, he and Mike were going to have to have a talk, but at least what he suspected may be happening was confirmed. “I will gag him when you want to talk to him how does that sound.” 

 

“Well if I did not know better sounds like you're trying to get me involved in some kind of role play, but a gagged Ray may help.”

 

Nate, feeling the mood lift, started to hum a tune. 

 

Mike barked a laugh. “Christmas songs in the desert ,why not?” his deep voice joining Nate’s hum.

 

” We didn't know what to think of him until he sang, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad. Little sister brought…”

 

0o0o0o0o0

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meddles in the affairs of Gunnery sergeants and Vikings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Aces_low for a patient job editing this for me <3

 

_ Ray meddles in the affairs of Gunnery sergeants and Vikings  _

  
  


Buryat An Rataw. March 20th, 2003

  
  
  


“Alright Gents that is about it, the reports from command have us continuing onto to Nasiriyah tomorrow, make sure your teams are ready, any questions?” 

 

Mike stood aside while the Team Leaders peppered the Lieutenant with the usual battery of questions and complaints. The scents of the various men varied from the tinge of excitement to the muted scents that often were associated with weariness. 

 

One Alpha's scent stood out amongst the men and Mike was finding it to be a distraction, the carefully controlled emotions of the scent’s owner did nothing to hide the heady scent of ocean ozone and icy storms. Mike fought an internal battle with his own body willing it to not respond to the alluring scent. He could feel the blue-eyed gaze of Brad coolly studying him. Waiting for a lull in the conversation he addressed the Team leaders.

 

“Alright boys we got a chance to dig in and for some of the guys to get some shut-eye, we’re in Iraq now I want to see 25 % watch, I also want to see you guys starting to use the scent neutralizer Doc gave you all, right now the fedayeen could smell us 12 miles away.” 

 

There was a chorus of “On it Gunny” as the men broke up and headed back to their respective Victors.

 

Nate turned to Mike, “I need to see Schwetje, mission intel.“ 

 

Shouldering his M16 Mike went to follow. “No Mike, stay here and make sure Stafford and Christeson have everything squared away, and then you hit the dirt.”

 

Mike could hear the weariness in Nate's voice, thirty-six hours and everyone was sounding worn out, but the other men did not have to continually deal with the avalanche of shit that was already rolling downhill from command. 

“You might want to take advantage of the quiet Lt, go see that mate of yours, sure he is bemoaning your lack of attention to his person to Colbert.“ 

 

Mike laughed out right at the exaggerated eye roll the Nate made 

 

“Ray likes to play up the needy Omega card to frustrate Brad I think, and now he has Walt around it's probably going to get worse. Ray has had to deal with being the only Omega in Recon since he joined, it was a challenge you know, being accepted into Recon training for Ray, he had to prove as an Omega he had what it took, stupid sexist bullshit, but now Bravo has two.“

 

Mike quietly cut Nate off, “Three Omegas Nate not two.“ 

 

Nate quietly hummed. “I was wondering when we were going to talk about that, I take it this has come as a bit of a shock to you.”

 

“You could say that, I go see the Doc about headaches, find out I am something called a Dormant Omega, all the hormones and shit that should have kicked in when I was a youngun didn't spent the last 30 years thinking and being treated as a Beta.“ 

 

Mike spat into the dirt with force, wanting to spit out all the frustration and anger he felt at his situation.  Unclipping his Kevlar, Mike ran a dirty hand through his close-cropped hair. 

 

Mike could hear Nate's shocked intake of breath. “Shit Mike, what did Doc Aubin say?”

 

Mike took a deep calming breath. “He said a lot, but mostly that my body is going to start going through the changes an Omega normally does, heats included, and he cannot have me on heat suppressants as he does not know how I’m going to react to them, but don’t worry, Doc’s got me taking this herbal shit with my dip, supposed to help with the headaches and muscle cramps.”

 

Mike watched Nate’s face as he spoke, seeing different emotions flit across his young face, surprise, worry, acceptance all showed on his open features.

“Ok Mike, I’m not going to bombard you with questions you yourself probably don't have the answers for, and I am assured that Doc Aubin and Tim would not have cleared you for duty if they had any misgivings.”

 

Mike felt the knot of worry that had been in his gut loosen a fraction. “’far as the Docs are concerned I am as fit as a horse, the headaches have eased off a lot, and the muscle cramps are no better or worse than having been sat in a cramped Humvee all day and night.“

 

Nate gave Mike a shrewd look. “You know I don’t think any less of you, your status has no bearing on the respect I already have for you as a man and a Gunnery sergeant right?”

 

Mike tipped his head back taking in the night sky. “I know that now Nate, just not sure how the other men are going to take it. The corps does not foster an attitude of understanding as far as the sexes go, many still believe Omegas should never be let out into the field, let alone being a Gunny for a platoon.”

 

“Mike, I think you may be surprised how the men react, you really don’t see how they look up to you, your change in status is not going to change their minds about that. Sure assholes like Schwetje and Griego are gonna make it an issue, but the other guys,“ Nate made a small snicker. “I would not be too surprised if some of our Alphas start trying to court you. Hmm, maybe one in particular.“

 

Mike felt himself groan dramatically. “Don’t even go there Nate, ain't you got a meeting with Godfather? Go on, get.“ Mike pushed at Nate’s shoulder. 

 

“Already with the bossy Omega stuff Mike, I get enough of that with Ray,“ Nate laughed as Mike went to throw his kevlar at him, both men smirking.

 

Repositioning his Kevlar, Mike shouldered his m16 and walked back around to the rear of the command Humvee, Christeson and Stafford sitting on the tailgate taking watch and talking softly amongst themselves.

 

“You boys set, need anything?”

 

Q-tips eyes widened suddenly, a quick guilty look flicked across his face, the young Alpha's scent kicking up a notch. 

 

“Yo Gunny, I was just telling Christeson here that you were a sniper in Mogadishu.“ 

 

Mike smirked knowing he had caught the two of them eavesdropping. “That’s right I was, so how much of the conversation between the Lt and I did you not want to admit hearing?”

 

Mike chuckled, while both men were not littermates they acted like it, even down to the close similarity in their scents, and both tended to smell like grapefruit when caught out on something. right now the back of the Humvee smelt like freshly squeezed grapefruit juice.  

 

“Gunny we got your back, don’t care if you're a Beta or Omega, you're our Gunny. “

 

Mike quirked an eyebrow at the two young Alpha’s, “hmm.”

 

Q-tip continued on. “Both my Moms are Omegas and they rock, they took no shit from anyone, fought hard to bring me up the right way and worked their asses off, you know what I am saying?”

 

Shaking his head, Mike fixed the two men with a hard look. “Just keep it to yourself, not ready for the whole battalion to know my business.”

 

“Scouts honor not a word from us,“ piped up Christenson, even affecting the boy scouts salute to emphasize his point. 

 

Clapping them both on the legs that hung over the tailgate Mike spoke.“Alright then, gonna get some rack time wake me in 45.“ 

 

Dropping into his grave he could hear Q-tips hushed voice, “dude since when were you a boy scout?“

 

Mike lay down in the hard packed dirt of his grave, letting the sounds of the encampment wash over him. Nate took the news like Mike had expected he would, the man was a solid leader and turning out to perhaps be a friend that Mike sorely needed at this point. Talking to Ray about this shit, while not the most appealing of thoughts, would be a smart thing to do, if anyone could help him through this shit it was probably gonna be Ray. _ Shit that's a thought  I never thought I would have  _

 

Punching the dirt to try and make a pillow, Mike rolled to his side Brad was going to be another issue, how was he going to react when it came out, and it was going to come out eventually. Mike knew he was fucked when it came to Colbert, deny it to himself all he wanted but the truth of the matter was he had let himself fall for an Alpha, and it had to be one like Colbert, who was way out of his league. Got bigger things to worry about, like trying to stop the shit that keeps coming down from command from fucking with the men too much.

  
  
  
  


o0o0o0o0o

 

After the briefing broke up Nate made his excuses, citing the need to check on the battery situation, threading his way around the Humvees till he reached his objective. In the darkness he could make out the silhouette of Colbert and Trombley taking watch, hearing Brad scold Trombley.  “No you’re not, Trombley. No one is shooting dogs in Iraq. I've got seven. You got seven?” 

 

Nate was not looking for Cobert or Trombley, his quarry was asleep in the driver's seat of team One Alphas Victor. His mate’s distinctive key lime scent was subdued thanks to scent neutralizers, but Nate could still catch the faint sweet tang that was distinctly Ray. Dropping down to a knee beside the open driver's door Nate stroked a finger down the side of Ray's face, without opening his eyes Ray started to purr quietly, pushing his face against Nate's hand. 

 

“Hey handsome, you checking in with us grunts?” Ray's eyes opened looking at his mate with unguarded affection.

Nate leant forward, brushing his lips against the side of Ray’s face, nose pressed to the shell of Ray’s ear Nate let out a contented rumble, “God I wish we had some privacy.” 

 

Ray moved around in his seat so his legs hung out of the Humvee, bracketing his Mate with them, pressing soft kisses to Nate's face. “Me too, but the allied invasion of Iraq waits for no man. So, you find out what bug had crawled up Gunny’s ass? Brad’s going stir crazy Mike keeps avoiding him, the Iceman has it bad.“   

 

Huffing a soft breath against his mate's cheek Nate again wondered at his luck in finding this perfect mate Keeping his voice low, so not to wake the sleeping Reporter and Hasser, “I did, in fact, have a chance to speak to Mike.“ 

 

Ray casually draped his arms around Nate's shoulders, a finger tracing patterns on the back of Nate's neck. “So what did he say? What’s going on with him?“  

 

Looking Ray in the eyes Nate affected a serious look. “I need you to promise this goes no further, Mike knows that I would end up telling you, but no one else can know, it could cause problems.“

 

Ray gave an exaggerated eye roll and made a show off crossing his heart. “Seriously Nate, you know I won't blab, now out with it,“  spoke Ray earnestly. 

 

Nate gave his own eye roll but proceeded to speak. “You know those headaches and stomach cramps Mike's been getting?“ Ray nodded, a serious expression on his face focused on what Nate was telling him. “Well, Doc Aubin got to the bottom of it. Mike is what they call a Dormant Omega.“

 

Ray let out a loud hiss. “Shit you know how rare that is? Like one in a hundred thousand, and most never know.“  

 

Nate absently stroked Ray’s side. “Well something has triggered Mike's Omega side to wake up, Doc thinks it could be his bond mate is close, could be being surrounded by all these Type A Alphas, he is going to need our help and support, Ray.“

 

Nate felt Ray grab his chin, looking him square in the eye, brown eyes serious.  “You don't have to ask me twice, you know the men would do anything for Mike.“ 

 

Ray grinned, and Nate looked at him askance. “Spit it out, Josh.“ 

 

Ray looked smug. “Well, I think I know what may have set the ball rolling for Mike, you see people forget I see everything and notice the little details. Iceman has been sporting a longship sized hard on for our dear Gunny, has been since Pendleton, got himself all in a tizzy about it too, the Iceman does not do infatuated crushes, you would have heard the rumour mill about him.” 

 

Nate nodded, Colbert’s conquests and his view on the virtues of hookers was well known. 

 

Nate suddenly had a thought. “The NVGs Brad gave Mike, they are a courting gift, shit.“ 

 

Ray chuckled softly into his mate's neck. “I don’t think either man would see it that way, but I would swear on my signed copy of the Watchmen that it is.“

 

Ray scooted out of his seat, happily sitting in his mate's lap. “Right, are we done talking? Let's get on with the kissing, your mate needs some love.”  

 

Nate’s quiet laugh was cut off by the press of Ray's lips to his, it was a slow kiss, one of comfort and reconnection,  not to build the fires of passion. Nate pulled Ray closer, wanting to be able to at least immerse himself in Ray’s scent for a brief moment, but between the Mopp suit and the effects of the scent neutralizers it was a struggle. Moving the collar of the Mopp suit aside, Nate was finally able to get to the tender flesh of Ray’s throat, pressing soft kisses along it, a small needy whimper escaped Ray.

 

A few minutes later they broke apart, a soft brushing of noses and Nate headed back to his Victor. The scent of his mate on his hands and mopp suit would have to keep him going.

  
  
  


O0o0o0o0o0

March 22

 

While outwardly looking calm, Mike was feeling an internal struggle These men should be taken in, cared for, their wounds looked after not sent back out to face who knows what, possibly being shot and killed by the fedayeen as traitors and deserters. The Iraqis were a mixture, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all numbered in the men who crossed into their lines. Mike felt his Iron clad control slipping, his newly developing Omega instincts crying out to make sure these men were taken care of. 

 

Mike saw Nate looking at something taken from one of the Iraqis.

 

“Hmm, this is the shit Psy-Ops dropped promising safe passage to any who surrender to the Americans.” 

 

Meesh, their translator, whom Mike disliked and distrusted spoke up. “ He says thirty kilometers east of here on a bridge by the canal, there are Iraqi military death squads that are executing Iraqi soldiers who flee. The death squad dudes are in white SUVs with red diamonds on them. They are Fedayeen. They are loyal to Saddam.“

 

Fernando, Ecklof, and Schwetje walked up to Nate Mike kept himself apart, slightly due to the officious scent of Schwetje that made Mike want to puke at the best of times. He could see the conversation was not going the way Nate had expected, his scent taking on a frustrated note.

 

Mike looked over to where Doc was tending to the wounded Iraqis bloody feet Suffering from exhaustion, these men were not going to be able to defend themselves against armed Fedayeen. Feeling a low growl building in his chest, his feelings were echoed by the Alpha corpsman at his side. 

 

“Are they fuckin serious,  send them back where? What, the fucking death squads? Sir, under Articles 13 and 20 of the Geneva Convention, we're obligated to take care of and protect any fuckers who surrender to us.”  

 

A low whine came out off Mike's mouth, the air curling with the unmistakable scent of an upset, distressed Omega. Reporter, who had been standing close, gave the Corpsman and Lt a worried look. 

 

Nate barked out, “Person! Come here for a minute.“  

 

Ray, who had been standing with Brad, looked over and saw the look on the others face, and trotted over to them with little preamble. Nate turned to his mate, a quick almost not there exchange of looks passed between them. “Person, I need you to go with Gunny and get the boys loaded up and ready to get Oscar Mike.“

 

“Why am I smelling the piss reek smell of Omegas, can’t you control yourself, Person?“ Sixta strode toward the men, looking like someone had just shit in his MRE. 

 

Mike took a step towards Sixta, ready to take the shit he knew was coming, but Ray smoothly interjected. “Sorry sir, won’t happen again, just all these unwashed Hajis got me all worked up, must remind me of the trailer park back home.“ Ray gave one of his most shit-eating grins. 

 

“Thought you Omega bitches knew how to contain that shit better. Fucking Omegas in the Recon Marines, waste of training and resources if you ask me,“ Sixta huffed. 

 

Before Mike could speak Nate’s calm voice carried over, “no one asked you, Sergeant Major, and I would thank you to keep your neolithic opinions on Omegas to yourself. Whilst Person is an enlisted man he is under your purview, he is also my Mate, tread lightly, Sixta.“ 

 

The Sergeant Major’s jaw snapped shut and his eyes narrowed, the Bossy Beta mollified by the calm anger that radiated of the Younger Alpha. 

 

Ray openly flashed a quick smile to his Mate then turned to Mike. “C’mon, Gunny let's get these Grunts moving before Brad starts to miss his little Ray of sunshine.“

 

Mike went to follow but could not help give a passing shot, standing his full height he looked down on the shorter Beta.  “The piss stench Omega smell you so strongly complained about, well that would have come from me, and I ever hear you speaking lowly about my fellow Omegas I'll have you up before Godfather quicker than you can spit.”

 

Fuck it, it was gonna come out eventually, may as well be on his terms. He felt waves of eager excitement from his fellow Omega, Ray's eyes sparkling. 

 

“Damn Gunny, no wonder you get the Iceman all hot and bothered. We’re going to have to have a talk, you got to learn the secret Omega ways.“ Ray waggled his eyebrows. 

 

Smacking Person lightly on the head. “Stow it Ray, who said I have to talk to you? I could speak to Walt, “ he growled lightly, but Ray was right, some point down the track he was going to need the advice of another Omega, and Ray for all his capriciousness, was a smart capable Omega.

Ray ran ahead starting to rouse the other men while Mike, feeling better than he had, started to get the boys moving. “All right, let's get saddled up we're Oscar Mike.” 

 

Moving along the line of humvees Mike kept up his steady stream of hurry ups, getting close to Alpha one’s Humvee Mike slowed his steps Right now he did not need to see Brad, the way his body was behaving it was probably the last thing he needed to do. Brad would have his boys ready, just waiting for Person to join them.  

 

“Ray you should get along now, you don’t need to shadow me anymore.“

 

Ray looked to Mike and then to his Humvee, Brads tall form standing out against the blazing sun.

 

“You know the men are not going to give a shit about you being an Omega right? Especially not Brad, he respects the shit out of you Gunny.” For once, Rays tone lacked the mocking edge and Mike could see Ray meant what he said.

 

Mike gave a noncommittal grunt, not willing to get into the crux of his new found Omega problems right when they were Oscar Mike. Looking at the brown-eyed omega Miked sighed,  “look Ray, I know the Lt wants you and I to have a chat, but right now is not the time, we find the time when we dig in next you can extol your accumulated wisdom of all things Omega. But right now boy get, Colbert's waiting and I can smell his frustration from here.“

  
  


O0o0o0o0

 

It was quiet in the Humvee, apart from the radio chatter, Brad kept looking over at Ray, looking on the verge of asking something then stopping, it was starting to bug the shit out of Ray.

 

“Homes, what?“ Ray yelled the next time Brad did it.

“Care to share what it was that went down with Sixta?“ Brad tried to sound disinterested but failed miserably, Ray knew that Brad would have seen but not heard the confrontation with the Beta, and his interest would have been piqued when he saw his beloved Gunny was in the mix.

 

Taking a hand off the wheel, Ray started gesturing while he spoke. “Sixta started yelling about Omega stink and making his usual swamp bred ignorant noise and the Lt put him in his place.” 

 

The sigh from Brad was dramatic. “What did you do Ray?“

 

Ray felt the need to glare. “What do you mean what did I do?“

 

The tone from Brad was condescending at best, insulting at worst. “Ray, there are a grand total of two Omegas in the Battalion and I don't think Walt is capable of pissing even Sixta off.”

 

Holding his hand up for emphasis. “One -you're right about Walt, that little puppy is loved by everyone, and Doc would have ripped Sixta apart, the man has mad love for the puppy. Two, there are not only two Omegas in the Battalion, there are three of us.“

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brad's brow furrow in concentration.  “Who’s the third Ray?”

 

Ray mentally thought about the fact Gunny may kill him, but then Sixta would spread the news like wildfire so he took the chance.  “The third, my viking friend, is you dear Gunny Wynn, he only found out a few days ago, shit is messing with him.”

 

Brad opened and closed his mouth as if to speak then finally the words came. “Mike's a Beta he is not an Omega., you don’t just swap designations Ray.”

 

Ray let out an exasperated sigh. “He did not swap designations, he has always been an Omega just Dormant, he never was a Beta.“

 

Trombley’s voice came from the back of the Humvee. “Eww Gunny’s an Omega that's gross.”

 

Ray made sure he hit the next pothole hard while yelling into the back of the Humvee. “Swear to God Trombley you psycho fuck, I will pull this thing over and smack seven shades of shit out of you, you say something like that again.”

 

“Ray focus on the road. Trombley, you and I are going to have to have a long talk about your sexism, don’t let me hear you say shit like that about any of our Omegas, they fought just as hard if not harder to be here.“ Brad’s tone was calm, but Ray, knowing the man, could see and smell seven different emotions rolling off him.

 

Quietly, Brad spoke, “you sure about this Ray, the intel solid?”

 

Ray gave Brad a soft smile. “Right from the horse's mouth dude Kind of explains those butterflies you keep getting in your tummy each time Gunny looks at you right?“ 

 

Brad's hand made contact on Rays Kevlar in a solid thump.

“I do not get butterflies in my tummy, Ray.“ 

 

But the soft smile Brad gave said otherwise, Ray was going to have to talk to Nate about this, maybe he would have some idea how to get those two to see what was right in front of them.

  
  


O0o0o0o0o

  
  


Brad watched as Mike made his way through the men, grabbing napes good-naturedly and rubbing a palm across the men's shoulders, words of praise, joining in the jovial mood of the men. They had come through Nasiriyah unscathed, real action the sort that Brad was made for. The whole Battalion was buzzing, even Sixta’s inane grooming standards rant could not take that away from the guys. 

 

“Think he's scent marked all of em, that man is a born Omega no denying it.“ Eric's voice came from beside Brad. 

 

“Mike has always taken care of the men, his changed status has nothing to do with it Eric,“ Brad felt himself snap. 

 

Eric smiled, holding his hands up in appeasement. “You know that Mike and I go way back and I have always respected the fuck out of the man, him being an Omega does not change shit. Mind you, it does get an Alpha to thinking, he does make a mighty fine Omega. Come on, you cannot tell me you have not checked the ass out on Mike.“ Eric was openly grinning, knowing he was tormenting Brad. Anyone with half a brain could see the candle the Alpha held for Gunny. 

 

Brad gave a low growl, he was well aware how nicely rounded the said Gunny’s butt was, in fact he had spent quite a few nights thinking about that and other parts of Mike. “Eric, may I remind you that you're talking about a senior NCO, regardless of how fine his ass is.“ 

 

Eric laughed out loud, “I mean no disrespect and you know it, maybe you need to pull the stick from out your ass and finally try and court the man properly yourself before some other Alpha beats you to it. Believe me, I have even heard Manimal talking about it.“

 

“Oh for the love of a god I don’t believe in, have you all lost your ability to behave like grown ass Marines Mike is not some piece of meat for the men to haggle over, and I would hazard to guess that his standards are damn higher than Manimal.“

 

Eric laughed and gave Brad a wink, strolling off to his team. Brad noticed that as he passed Ray they fist bumped and Ray gave a cocky grin. 

 

“Was that all your doing, Person?”

 

Ray tried a look of feigned innocence. “What, homes?”

 

Brad growled, “you know what, you inbred troublemaker, just because you have found true love in the form of an Ivy League Knot, do not drag me into your need to make everyone's else's life happily ever after.“

 

Ray shook his head. “Bradley, have you been dipping into my Ripped Fuel? Cause homes you're tripping, seeing things that are not there.“

 

With that Ray left Brad to dwell on thoughts he would rather not, this shit was going to have to be sorted one way or another.

  
  
  
  


o0o0o0o0o0

 

March 25 th evening 

 

“One Officer safely returned to the Bosom of H&S company, Sir,“ Brad's voice floated out of the darkness, Mike hid a smirk at the cocky tone. 

 

Noting that Brad was without his normal small accomplice Mike could not help but joke back. “You lose a corporal and gain an Officer Brad? Hope not, the Lt is kind of fond of Person.”

 

Brad walked up to where Mike was leaning against the Humvee. “I can assure you that I did not, he is like some sort of trailer trash limpet once he is attached he won't let go, i have tried to believe me. Where is the Boy Prince, you finally bully him to get some sleep?“ asked Brad as he lent against the Humvee, shoulders brushing against Mike's.

 

Not sure if it was the adrenaline still running through him after Nazriya or the proximity of Brad and his damn fine scent making his gut do strange flip flops, Mike finally decided to broach the topic he had been avoiding. 

 

“No, the Lt had to go see Godfather, I offered to stand watch so the pups could get some shut eye.” Mike inclined his head to the back of the command Humvee where Q-tip and Christensen slept, motioning for Brad to follow Mike who walked around to the front of the command vehicle, less snooping eyes and the darkness offering some scant modicum of privacy. 

 

“So, Ray mentioned he may have in his words blabbed about my change in situation.”

  
  


Brad smiled, showing a glint of fang. “He did, and let me assure you it has not changed the respect and admiration I have for you in the slightest, and I can promise you this holds true for the rest of the men. I do have one issue though, one thing that is affecting my combat effectiveness.”

 

Brad turned so he was looking directly at Mike. 

 

“What is it Brad?“ Mike felt his stomach drop.

 

“Mike, have you been ignoring my courting gifts or just not realized I was trying to court you since Pendleton?“ Brad asked this in an unusual rush. 

 

Mike stood flummoxed, trying to think how he had missed this”I did not know“

 

Brad smiled, seeing the confusion on Mike's face, maybe he really had not seen it.  “The NVGs, the lunches I would bring when we were back in Pendleton.  Helping you get time for the Lt and Ray to have time to themselves, I know you're fond of Nate and wanted to make you happy, and make things a bit easier for the mated pair.“

 

Mike reached out and placed a palm on Brad's forearm. “Brad I am sorry I did not realize, I have never been courted in my life, and I have never had an Alpha have more than a professional interest in me.“ 

 

Mike took a breath, a thought striking him. “You said since Pendleton, that is before even I knew about my Omega status.“

 

Brad nodded. “Mike I know my timing sucks, but before we head deeper into the shit, or command goes and gets us killed. I needed to get this off my chest, there is something between us, I have felt it for months, I don’t know if it's a bond tug. But I do know that it is more than just biology calling me to you.”

 

Looking at Brad's earnest expression, Mike felt his heart thump, fighting the urge to leap at the man and scent him into oblivion, Mike kept a steady head.  

 

“Brad, you’re a good man, a good Alpha, and you would make a fine mate, but you need to think about this. I am not denying that these feelings may go both ways, but you have to understand, I am trying to get a handle on this whole Omega thing, plus keep Nate from killing Schwetje and getting you men through this without too many fuck-ups,” said Mike with a sigh. 

 

Mike unfastened his Kevlar and ran a grubby hand through his dirty, strawberry blonde hair. Looking at the young Alpha he could see Brad looking closed off, his scent muted as if awaiting rejection, an unfamiliar look for the Iceman and it made Mike's heartache. Acting on pure instinct, he stepped into Brad's space and reached up to brush his cheek against the Alphas, the scrub of unshaved cheeks creating a pool of warmth in Mike's belly. Brad's arms came up from where they had hung at his sides to wrap around Mike's waist pulling him closer. 

 

Allowing the strong scent of the Alpha wash over him he spoke into Brad's neck. “I ain't rejecting you, numbskull, we just got to be smart about this, not rush just because our gut says we should.“ 

 

Brad drew his hand up Mike's back softly till it rested below his nape. Brad's eyes sought out Mike seeking permission to touch, Mike nodded his assent, caught up in the feel and smell of Brad. The first light touch of Brad's fingers drifting over Mike's newly awoken bonding glands had Mike's seeing stars, Brad’s other arm tightened around Mike's waist, not in restraint but in support. Brad's husky laugh blowing soft puffs of warm air against Mike's cheek. 

 

“Forgot about that did you, Gunny?“ Brad’s blue eyes twinkled with mirth. 

 

For a moment Mike seemed to have trouble finding words, a soft chitter falling from his lips, a sound he had never made.

 

“Damn it, Brad, this was not how I saw this conversation going.“ But there was no real rebuke in Mike's tone, too caught up in the warm body holding him.

 

“I know Mike, and I respect your need to have time to think, but I need to assure you that my feelings on this matter will not change, one day I want you to wear my bite.“ The last was whispered into Mike's dirty hair. 

 

Standing close, taking advantage of the quiet, Mike allowed himself to be enveloped in Brad's scent and person, there was little time for human contact and his Omega side,  which was already quite strong, craved that human contact and his need for contact with Brad was even stronger, soon enough they would return to Gunny and Sergeant.

 

' Releasing his hold a little on Mike, Brad drew back just a step “ Mike I need you to promise something, I need you to not let yourself get buried by the crap that command is piling on you and the Lt.“ 

 

“Brad, even if I could, I won't. If it comes down to getting my ass chewed out by Godfather himself because I helped the Lt make a smart choice that got the mission achieved and the men through intact then I am going to always choose to follow the Lt’s lead. Does not mean I will blindly follow the man, but he has not lead us wrong so far,” said Mike.

 

Brad stared hard at Mike’s amber eyes, assessing before he spoke. “I would not expect anything less. Just don't get yourself shot or court-martialed, I would not be accountable for my actions if either were to happen.”

 

Mike took a chance and pressed a kiss to Brad's cheek. “We’re Marines, Brad getting shot at is part of the job description.“ 

 

Brad rolled his eyes skyward. “Bless the world for stubborn Gunnery Sergeants and curse it for making me fall for one.”

 

“You can continue to bemoan your lot in life or the other option is we take advantage of the dark and quiet and you get to kissing me.” Mike had never been coy a day in his life, but once those words came out he suddenly felt very coy wondering again why Brad really had chosen him. That line of thinking was soon pushed out of his mind when a set of determined lips met his and a rough voice echoed in his ears. “Sound plan, Gunny.” 

 

As first kisses went it was fairly spectacular, even with both men smelling to high heaven and mouths tasting like bad MRE’s and dip. Mike had always been the more dominant partner in his past relationships, always taking the lead, but this was his first with an Alpha and he felt he wanted to let Brad set the pace.

 

The kiss started almost chaste in its caress, no more than mouths pressed against one another, as if Brad was waiting for Mike to change his mind. Mike decided to press forward, letting his teeth drag softly over the other man's bottom lip. The response from Brad was instant, teeth nipping back, a probing tongue swiping at Mike's mouth, Mike tried to stifle the groan that came out. A few more minutes were spent exploring each other's mouths, letting one another's scent mingle Dragging himself from the last kiss Mike huffed, catching the subdued scent of another Alpha approach. 

 

“Brad, gonna have to call it a night, don't think you want half the battalion watching, and if we keep this up one of us is gonna get bent over this Humvee,“ Mike said, with a smirk. 

 

Mike shivered as Brad ran his nose along Mike’s jaw. “You're a cruel man, Mike Wynn.“

 

“You started this, Cobert, and I just caught a whiff of our LT coming this way, he catches us like this then you know Ray is gonna end up knowing and do you really want to have to put up with his crowing about it?“

 

Brad's head dropped to Mikes' shoulder a muffled, surly growl coming from the Alpha. “No a fate worse than death, but I take this as you being agreeable to the idea of me courting you.”

 

For a man who prided himself on his iceman facade and his warrior spirit,  Brad could be just as emotionally vulnerable as the next man needing reassurance that his heart was not about to be broken. Mike had to smile at the needy side of the man, something Mike was sure not many had seen. “I still think you need to think about this Brad, but I am agreeable, hell it's not something I ever considered happening and the fact it's you, well I would have to be made out of stone to turn you down flat.“

 

Brad stood, giving Mike one last chaste kiss. “Going to prove to you, you’re all the Omega I will ever want. But you're right, time to go make sure Ray has not set fire to the Victor and Walt has managed to get the Mark 19 working.“

 

Mike cocked an eyebrow.  “Still jamming on him? Shit, with all the shit Griego, is carrying around you would think the fucker had some LSA on him, I’ll see what I can scrounge up.”

 

“Gents, “ Nate's voice floated out of the darkness. 

 

Mike and Brad both straightened, Brad, slipping into his best poker face. 

 

“Make sure your team is rested and ready, Brad looks like we are pushing through tomorrow, expect a big day gentlemen,” said Nate as he walked over to the command Victor.

 

“I’ll get right on that, sir,“ Brad said, turning to walk to One Alphas humvee, his hand briefly reaching out to stroke Mike's wrist then gone.

  
  
  
  


Watching the retreating form of Colbert, Mike knew he had already made his choice. It was made months ago in the motor pool in Pendleton, he had just not realized it at the time. Damn it, he was so screwed.

  
  
  
  


O0o00o0o0o0

  
  


Nate sat heavily down on the munitions crate alongside Mike, a sincere smile lighting his face up in the darkness. 

 

“Well by the way you smell I would say you and my Team Leader have come to an agreement.”

 

Under the layers of dirt Mike was fairly certain he was blushing, but would not give the cheeky Lt the joy in knowing it. 

 

“We had a talk is all, came to an understanding.“ Mike grinned, sniffing the air around Nate. “I was to believe your meeting was with Godfather.“

 

It was Nate's turn to blush, ear tips going a rosy shade of red that anyone with heat vision could see a mile away. “It was Mike, and it was no more and no less what we thought he was going to say, going to keep pushing through.“

 

Mike gave a noncommittal sound. “ Sounds about right, mind you since when did Godfather start smelling like Ray?“ 

 

The answer Mike got was a well-aimed MRE pack to the face and a mumbled, “shut it, Mike, stop trying to deflect. The smell of you is basically telling every unmated Beta and Alpha in the platoon ‘back off, Property of one Brad Colbert.“ 

 

Ripping open the MRE that had been thrown at him and pocketing the jalapeno and cheese, Mike grinned. “What can I say, the man has a possessive streak?“ 

 

Turning serious, Mike looked at Nate. “Nate we’re heading into it now and the men still don’t have enough of anything , Colbert said the Mark 19 is still jamming and no one has enough batteries to run the NVGs all night, we got to try and fix this mess.”

 

Nate sighed, “I know, Mike and I am trying, you will just have to trust me to find what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed the needy wolf ...it makes me write faster


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt gets a push in the right direction, Nate is stressed and Ray just wants a happy Nate, oh and Brad and Mike are still trying to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third instalment of my Omega Gunny, thanks to all of you who have put up with my endless chattering about this , and a big thank you again to the wonderful Aces_low for being a wonderful Beta

Walking away from Encino Man's failed Danger close call Nate sighed. “That what you meant, Mike by stopping the shit from coming down too hard on the guys?“

 

Mike could feel the waves of frustrated anger rolling off the young Alpha. 

 

“Well, in a manner of speaking, just didn’t expect you to go toe to toe with Schwetje so soon.”

 

“It was that, Mike, or let Doc shoot him, thought this option was better.“ 

 

Mike let waves of calm roll off him, Ray, in their scarce downtime, had been helping him control his omega impulses, but also to use them when they were needed. Mike had always had the ability to help calm people but since his body had awoken it had become stronger and he felt more compelled to do it.

 

Nate gave Mike a tired smile. “You're getting good at that, think you could even calm down Sixta if you tried.”

 

“I would rather just smack the man over the head with my etool if you don’t mind. 

Nate, you know this shit is going to come down hard on you, Schwetje and Griego are just looking for an excuse to have you removed.” Mike let his tone convey how worried he was. 

 

Mike watched as Nate bit his bottom lip, a long, Alpha canine pulling at the tender flesh, it was a tell of Nate's that Mike had already learned to read.

 

“Mike, I will do what I have to, to keep the men safe and achieve our mission and if it means butting heads with the Captain so be it.” 

 

Mike cocked his head trying to stop the incessant sun from shining into his eyes, a worried sigh coming from him. “You remember, Nate when I said we had to try and stop the men from getting buried under the crap coming down from command?”

 

“I do, Mike,” answered Nate. 

 

“Well, I would rather not see you get buried under it if you catch my meaning,” said Mike, somewhat peevishly. 

 

“Mike, you would not have done it any differently, had it been you instead of me,” countered Nate. 

 

Both men looked to where Doc Bryan stood by team threes Humvee, Mike looked thoughtful. “Remind me when we bed down for the night to send Hasser to check in on Doc.”

 

“Mike, I thought you liked Walt, why would you do that to him? Doc is not going to be in a mood for chit-chat,”said Nate, looking aghast at the thought of the Battalion’s sweet pup being growled at by the surly Alpha Corpsman. 

 

Mike smiled a full happy smile and spoke, “Walt is pure, bottled sunshine and there is no way even our bad tempered Corpsman could withstand an onslaught of Walt, besides they’re sweet on each other, anyone with half a brain can see that.” 

 

Mike saw Nate narrow his eyes and look over to where Walt stood with Brad, and then back to Doc Bryan. “I never saw it.” 

 

Mike laughed a soft chuckle. “I stand corrected, anyone with half a brain and not an officer.” 

 

Mike laughed at the offended look that crossed the young Alphas face. “Not saying you don’t have a brain, but you have kind of been distracted, you know stopping dipshit officers from bombing us back into the Stone Age and the like.”

 

Nate hummed in agreement, then started chewing his bottom lip in thought.

“What got your cogs turning now Lieutenant?”

 

Nate gave Mike a hard look. “I have to know you trust my judgement when it comes to the men Mike, all things aside I have to trust you can see what I do is for the right reasons and for the mission to succeed.”

 

“Not sure where this is coming from Nate, but you know I have your six. I may not understand or like all of the decisions you make, but I respect and trust your judgement as I know the men do.”

 

Mike watched as Schwetje and Griego walked past and noticed the slight curl of Nate's full lips, the tip of a fang barely showing. “It has been inferred by some that I have let my feelings for my mate and the other men of the squad affect my judgement.”

 

Mike let out a quiet growl. ”Let me guess, the same morons who think that an Omega has no place as the platoon Gunnery, they been itching to have me removed since they found out, those two could not make a smart decision between the two of them.”

 

Mike followed Nate’s gaze towards One Alpha’s Victor. “Schwetje and Griego, this why you been avoiding being seen with Ray?”

 

Nates brows shot up into his Kevlar “Why would you say that?”

 

Mike knew that Ray understood that Nate's position as Lieutenant meant they had to keep a professional relationship, chain of command was a bitch, but it did not hurt Ray any less to see his Mate being dragged down by the loneliness of command and the effect it was having on the young Alpha. 

 

“You been keeping him at a distance Nate, he understands,“  counselled Mike.

 

“I sense a but there Gunny,” said Nate.

 

Mike mulled over what he was going to say, it may piss Nate off but right now he needed to know, so he spoke, keeping his tone even. “Ray is not going to go to pieces or anything yet, but the boy is under a lot of strain too, he’s throwing down Ripped Fuel and not sleeping, he is one tough and capable Omega, but the fear of letting you and Colbert down is what's driving him.” 

 

Nate let out a frustrated sigh “ I’ll talk with him soon Mike, but right now we got to get the men moving.”

 

Clapping the Alpha on the shoulder, Mike raised his voice,  “all right men, time to get Oscar Mike.” 

o0o0o0o

 

Later in the evening, once Bravo had dug in for the night, Brad approached the command humvee with two things on his mind, one to voice his concerns over the rumours he had been hearing, and two, the need to touch base with Mike. He thought these anxious feeling he had would have lessened since he and Mike had spoken, but they had actually gotten worse and the implied threats of disciplinary action because of perceived insubordination that hung over both the Lt and Mike's head had Brad worried.

 

Brad's nose twitched at the sweet scent of cookies before he even saw Mike, the incongruity of such a sweet scent belonging to such a strongly masculine man like Mike had intrigued Brad, in the beginning, one extra facet of the man Brad wished to unravel.

 

“Brad something I can help you with?” Mike's deep voice floated out of the darkness, Mike had no idea what the sound of his deep Texan drawl did to Brad's insides.

 

“Came to check in with you and the lieutenant, just worried about the blowback that  may come your way.” 

 

Brad held up a hand forestalling Mike. 

 

“The lieutenant has already given me the spiel Mike, how he is assured of being allowed to answer to the charges brought up, the whole thing is bullshit and you know it.” 

 

Mike tilted his head, a sign Brad knew Mike was thinking up a possible response, never really one to just blurt something out. Shouldering his M16, Mike walked up to Brad, reaching up he brushed his cheek against Brad’s an almost inaudible chitter passing his lips.

 

“Brad, I cannot have you worrying about this, it is on mine and Nate’s shoulders to bear.”

 

Brad stood for a moment, savouring the scent of the Omega, the constant thrum Brad felt in his gut he now was able to recognise it for what it was, the bond pull between him and Mike. When, like now, they were together it settled to a warm feeling radiating through Brad, this he would never admit to another soul, except Mike.

 

The feeling of wanting to protect Mike and keep harm from him was at odds with what Brad knew and respected about Mike, he needed no Alpha to protect him. Hell, he could probably take down most of the Bravo Alphas and Betas without breaking a sweat. Brad pressed a possessive palm against Mike's stomach, leaning forward to press his nose to the patch of exposed skin above Mike's Mopp suit one of his canines softly scraping the sensitive skin there.

 

“You OK there Brad? You’re kind of spoiling the whole Iceman image right now,” Mike joked good-naturedly. 

 

Brad took one last deep inhale of Mike's scent and stood straight. “Better now, where were you heading off to?”

 

Mike gave Brad a small smile. “Well, I was headed to your team, need to ask Walt a favour and to give you these.” Brad watched as Mike undid one of the pockets in his Mopp suit, pulling out several MRE’s -jalapeno and cheese flavour to be precise.

 

Brad took the MRE’s, grinning. “As far as I knew, aren't I the one who is supposed to be giving you the courting gifts?”

 

Mike let out a deep laugh. “What, can't a man do something nice for his Alpha- “

 

Mike stopped, realising he slipped. “I meant to say, aww shit, ok fine, Nate actually threw them at my head when he was losing an argument. I  saw what they were and thought you might like them, remembered you always did like those ones.” 

 

Brad stepped back, he knew he was smiling like an idiot but he had to make sure he heard Mike right. “Did you just call me your Alpha?? A flare of possessive pride went through Brad.

 

Mike made a snorting sound, strong jaw set in a wry grin. 

 

“Yeah that may have slipped out, don’t go getting all, you know, Alpha stupid on me.” 

 

Brad felt himself grinning like a schoolboy. “I know, we are in the middle of the allied invasion of Iraq and its not really the most fitting time to start a courtship Gunny, but this,” pointing to Mike then himself. “What we have, that cannot be ignored, and I cannot risk some Knothead Alpha like Encino Man trying to claim you out of some sort of spite, or a way to get back at Nate.”

 

Brad could see the warning look Mike shot him at the use of the Captain’s nickname but right now, while he had the chance, he needed to say to Mike what he could no longer keep to himself.  Looking down on Mike he gave a grin that was all teeth. 

 

“ Just so we are clear, you’re mine and I will not let anyone get in the way of claiming you.” 

 

Mike’s amber eyes flared like flint struck rock and he showed his smaller Omega fangs as he spoke. “I ain’t a piece of property to be owned, and no fucker will lay a claim on me unless I say so.”

 

Brad rumbled softly trying to appease the annoyed Omega. “ I was not trying to, shit Mike you know you're more than some piece of property.” 

 

Mike let out a hard huff. “I am not a prize to be won at the end of some pissing contest you’re having with Schwetje and Griego.” 

 

Mike stepped away from Brad. “I am going to go see Walt, I think the Lt was looking to speak to you.”

 

Brad felt himself growl in frustration, he knew everyone was feeling the effects of lack of sleep and the normal effects of a mission like this, but he forgot just how prickly Mike was over the whole Omega thing.  

 

“Gunny.“ Mike stopped walking to look at Brad, his face an impassive mask. “Mike, me and you, this is not me trying to prove who is the better Alpha.”

 

Mike looked at Brad for a minute, the faint twitch around his eyes the only give away that he heard, Brad feared that Mike would not respond then Mike spoke quietly, “I know, Brad,” then he walked off. 

  
  


o0o0o00oo0o

 

Brad made his way over to the command Victor, noting Nate leaning over the map board looking pensive, looking up he nodded acknowledging Brads presence. 

 

“Sir, Gunny said you wanted a word.”

 

“Ah yes, I did Brad, just wanted to make sure your team was ready, 40 klicks of hard driving ahead of us to an airfield that may or may not be full of Republican Guard,” said Nate.

 

“We are good Sir, working NVGs would be a benefit, but we are marines and we make do, right?“ Brad kept his tone even, not betraying the gnawing bad feeling he had about the whole mission.

 

Nate looked over to where team One Alphas Humvee was, a fleeting look crossed Nate's face, his nostrils twitching as if trying to catch a scent. Brad knew command had been riding Nate hard, and Encino and Schwetje were constantly calling his abilities and leadership into question. Nate could not and would not ask the question that was that was foremost on his mind.

 

“Walt is going to work out well if he does not end up finally snapping over the Mk 19 jamming all the time. Trombley is, well he is Trombley.”

 

Nate let out a laugh, nodding his head in silent agreement.

“Reporter is less annoying than I thought he would be, though I think he likes to encourage Ray‘s little monologues.” Brad noticed the subtle twitch in the lieutenant’s mouth.

 

“My RTO is doing his best to drive everyone insane with his theories, and banshee like renditions of Avril Lavigne, whilst still being the best RTO in the business.  He is doing a good job holding up well considering the circumstances.”  Brad hoped Nate took a little comfort from knowing that Ray was holding up.

 

Nate fumbled about through his flak vest, producing a standard issue Marine neck warmer, what was not standard though was the strong smell of Nate’s scent on it. 

Nate blushed a little, hard to make out in the evening light but the subtle shift in his scent let Brad know the other Alpha was feeling awkward. 

 

Clearing his throat, Nate spoke. “I hear Person lost his, umm he can have this one, cannot let the evening chill or the dust effect his combat effectiveness can we.” 

 

Brad reached for the scarf, careful to hold it away from himself and not mix his scent into it. “No, we cannot Sir, I will make sure Ray gets this asap.”

 

“Thank you Sergeant, umm while on the topic, Mike has been under a lot of pressure too, Griego has been making noise about Mike being insubordinate and that his Omega status makes him an ineffective Gunnery Sergeant. “

 

Brad let out a harsh growl. “That is Bullshit, Sir, and you know it.”

 

“Brad, know this, if any charges or allegations are brought forward I will address it, I will not allow the platoon to lose either of us, trust me on this.”

 

Brad tried to quell the disquiet that was simmering in his gut. “As with all things Sir, I have absolute faith in your abilities.”

 

O0o0o0o0o0

 

Team One Alphas Humvee 

 

“Umm Ray?” 

 

“Yes, Reporter?” Ray had given up on the idea of trying to catch some sleep and now Reporter kept peppering him with questions, not that Ray minded talking, and the Reporter seemed to actually get him.

 

“So, being um in the same platoon as your Mate, is that hard?“ The Beta reporter’s scent spiked as he spoke and Ray had to smile. The Beta had been all heart eyes over Nate since they had met and Ray felt no anger or jealousy, he knew how hot and intelligent his Mate was and could not fault the Beta for going a little goo goo over him.

 

“Well, if I am honest it kind of sucks, but not for the reasons you may think.” Ray had turned himself around in the driver's seat so he was able to look at the Reporter in the back, noting Trombley out cold alongside him. 

 

“Alright, how so? Don’t worry, I am not going to write about it, I am just curious.”

 

“The lieutenant is probably the smartest man in this battalion and one of the most capable Alphas I know, excluding the Iceman. All the shit he is having to deal with from the ‘Higher ups’ making stupid decisions that affect the mission.” Ray could feel all the frustration and worry he had bottled starting to come out.

 

“Well, those fuckers are making my Mate’s life hell, and I cannot do a damn thing about it, and that sucks, dude. As his mate, as his Omega. everything in me says I have to go to him, crawl in his lap, and not let those fuckers hurt him. But I can’t, I won’t make him look weak, and I will not risk his career just because I feel the need to protect him.”

 

“Shit, man, I am sorry, that's hard.” Reporter’s scent took on a mellow tone and Ray realised that the Beta was, in his own way, trying to make Ray feel better.

 

“Well, at least it's not as fucked up as what the Iceman and Gunny are going through, least I found Nate before all this shit. I mean, how fucked is it you find your bond mate in the middle of all this and there is not one fucking thing you can do about it, till it's over?” Ray paused to spit out of the humvee, giving the reporter a sharp look.

 

“No writing up about the Iceman and Gunny either, this stays between us right?” Before the Reporter had a chance to answer, a voice floated out from the dark beyond the Humvee. “Person , you seen Hasser?”

 

“Hey Gunny, yeh he hit the dirt about 30 minutes ago, check his grave.” Ray shot the reporter a hard look, Reporter nodded, letting Ray know he understood. 

 

Ray got out of the Humvee, shooting the reporter a look. “Omega bonding time dude, you stay and keep Tombley company.” The aforementioned corporal was fast asleep in the back alongside Reporter, snoring softly into his vest.  

 

Mike had dropped down onto the edge of Walt's ranger grave, gently shaking him awake. Ray made no qualms about dropping alongside Mike and prodding the sleeping Walt. 

 

“Walt, come on sleeping beauty, Mom wants to talk.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes but smiled at Ray, he was getting better at dealing with the casual affection and wordplay the Omegas had with each other. Walt sat up and casually pulled both men in to rub their cheeks against his, softly chittering as he did so. 

 

Ray watched as Mike, as usual, went stiff for a second but then happily returned the scenting. He was getting there, between Ray and Walt they would have Mike well and truly grounded in being an Omega, whether he wanted it or not.

 

“Please tell me you're going call Walt on his Doc hang up, all this unresolved sexual tension floating around the humvee is doing bad shit to my concentration, I mean Brads acting bitchier than normal.

 

Walt yawned and leaned in to rest against Mike's shoulder. “Aw come on guys, that's not funny, besides the Doc don’t like me like that.”

 

Ray snuggled in alongside both the Omegas, poking Walt in the chest.

 

“Dude, have you seen you? Everyone likes you like that, you're like the pinnacle of all Omegas, cute smart and sexy.”

 

Walt chittered softly, trying to hide his head against Mike's shoulder. “Ray stop it, it’s not true, Doc would never be interested in me.”

 

Ray watched as Mike buried his nose in Walt's soft blond hair. “Ray’s right puppy, think you’re going to be the only thing that stops Doc from committing murder  I have seen the way that Alpha looks at you, you hung the moon in his eyes.”

 

Walt looked up shooting Ray a questioning look. “Really?”

 

Ray shrugged. “True homes, we would not lie to you about this, and Gunny’s right Doc is carrying a whole lot of anger and resentment at the moment and I think you’re going to be the one he will open up to.”

 

Walt gave them both a smile, again making Ray think if he could bottle the other man and sell him as bottled sunshine. “Alright, next time we get some quiet I’ll go talk to him.” 

 

Ray was sure the Doc was going to be a lot happier once Walt worked his magic on him, looking at the other two Omegas he felt a strong surge of affection they were their own small pack within Bravo and he would do anything to keep both men safe. 

 

Ray could see Mike pulling himself back into his Gunny mode, but before that happened he wanted to broach the Iceman topic. Mike tended to seal uptight about it but right now, with his guard down, he may talk. Shuffling around so that he was sitting on the opposite side of Mike to Walt he pushed himself under Mike’s other arm.

 

“No hogging all the Mike cuddles, Walt, Ray Ray needs some too.” Pushing his nose into the scent gland under Mike's jaw Ray breathed in the relaxing scent of the other Omega.

Mike’s purr was deeper than the other two Omegas and such a rare thing that it still took Ray by surprise when he heard it. Being around the other two Omegas, Mike did not have to restrain himself and could finally let those natural impulses start to flower. Growing up as a Beta, Mike would not have had as much contact with the easy affection and need to touch that a normal Omega had. Ray realised how different life must have been for Mike, the softer side of his personality buried so he could fit the norm of Beta life. At least with him and Walt, Mike had the chance to allow that side of himself to occasionally show.

 

Ray felt the vibrations of Mike’s deep voice against his face. “Boys, don’t let Sixta see you without your kevlar on hear me? That asshole is just looking for an excuse to come down on you.”

 

“Solid copy, Gunny, he won’t have a reason to bitch us out, I promise,” Ray chirped, happy for the moment just to sit cuddled against the other two and let the mission fade out of his head for a few scarce moments.

 

“So, you get a chance to see Brad, spending time around you tends to make his mood less, well, bitchy,” murmured Ray 

 

Mike made a sad chitter into Ray's hair.

 

“Sorry, Ray I may have made that worse tonight, kind of overreacted to something he said.” 

 

Patting Mike on his chest Ray looked up and smiled. “Dealing with a snarky Iceman is what I am good at.”

 

Mike laughed. “Just not used to having to deal with a possessive Alpha, always done the chasing before never been courted or had an Alpha interested for that matter, this is all new territory for me.” 

 

Walt sat up and smiled. “Well, that is where you’re lucky you have us to help,  and I don’t know if I am right, but I reckon this is all new for Brad, you know wanting to court and be all romantic and shit.”

 

Walt grinned mischievously. 

 

“What, Hasser?” Mike asked warily 

 

“Well, I know for certain it was your name he moaned in his sleep the other day.” Walt gave a wink and Mike’s answering blush had Ray snorting back laughter.

 

“Where is my team? I want everyone up,” Brad's voice came from the front of the Humvee.

 

“Ah the voice of Prince churlish,”  Ray sighed and then giggled as the other two fought to hold back there laughter. 

 

“Come on kids, no need to torment the man anymore.” Ray felt Mike give his arm a squeeze. “You boys keep your heads, the next few days are going to be rough.” 

 

Ray watched Mike stand and head out from under the Cammie. Ray could make out Mike walking up to Brad. Brad stood ramrod straight, face impassive as Mike approached, but Ray could see the little tells that told a different story, the slight tick in Brad's jaw, the slight wrinkle that appeared between his eyes.

 

Standing where he was he could not hear what passed between the two, but he saw Brad's eyes widen slightly and watched as Mike dipped his head, Brad’s hand came up and softly pressed above the spot where Mike's bonding glands were.

 

“You think they are going to be ok?” Walt whispered along side of Ray. 

 

“Don’t know, Puppy but I hope so,” was all Ray could say.

 

Mike and Brad parted and Brad strode up to the Humvee his face it's normal impassive mask.

 

“I need the MK19 lubed and ready, Walt.” 

 

Walt lept to work straight away. climbing up into the Humvee to start with the prep of the MK19. 

 

Brad turned to his RTO. 

 

“Ray, check the coms and find out how many batteries we have stashed, we're going to be on bad roads in the dark, I need to know we at least have the NGVs. Oh, and the Lt says you need to keep your neck warm.” Brad threw the scent soaked scarf at him, and Ray immediately picked up the scent of leather and books, rubbing his face against the knitted material he gave Brad a small smile.

 

“Thanks, Brad, I'll get on those comms right away.”

 

O0o0o0o0o0

  
  
  


Returning to his team's Humvee, Brad was not expecting to see Mike. He had forgotten that Mike had said he needed to talk to Walt and he felt his pulse kick up a beat when he saw Mike emerge from under the Cammie netting. 

 

Watching with guarded eyes he felt the familiar flutter in his gut, want and need waging war with his calm, rational side, breathing in he watched Mike. Mike walked with an easy confidence, totally at one with his surroundings, the easy strength he exuded did things to Brad, he wanted to know what sort of sounds Mike would make when caught up in the heat of passion, he wanted to see that calm control gone and he wanted to be the reason. Mike pushed all of Brad's Alpha buttons without even trying, no shy coquettishness or fluttering eyes, no Omega tricks, just being him was all Mike needed to do.

 

“Gunny.” Spoken more in a greeting than question, he expected, given their last conversation, Mike to walk past and not to stop, but he did and what had Brad transfixed was the soft almost unheard chitter that came from Mike's mouth. The sound of appeasement an Omega would make to their Mate, even more disconcerting was when Mike dropped his head a fraction, baring the sensitive bonding glands on the nape of his neck, Brad stared transfixed for a moment, his hand moved to gently cup Mike's nape a low pleased rumble building in his chest.

 

“Keep your team safe, Alpha, keep frosty,” Mike murmured, as he went to take his leave.

 

Brad leaned down a fraction and whispered, “the same goes for you, Mike.” Brushing his nose quickly along Mike's ear, “my Omega.” Brad felt rewarded by the small smile that crossed Mike's face and the slight shiver he felt run through Mike.

 

They parted and he did not watch as Mike walked off towards his Humvee, he was not going to be that Alpha and risk the crowing that would inevitably come from Ray.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are all welcome

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life ...


End file.
